Hero Factory FM
Hero Factory FM is the Radio Station in the Hero Factory Universe that gives you information on what's happening there hosted by DJ Mak Megahertz. Each episode can be downloaded for free on the HF website. About Hero Factory FM is a fake radio station on the Hero Factory website. Many episodes include interviews with villains, different heroes, and directors of non-existing films. There is also a segment in the show where 'famous' reporter Zed Clickstart is heard constantly bugging heroes on mission for an interview. Each time the report inadvertently gets injured during the battle only to come back with more enthusiasm than before. Mak Megahertz, the host in every episode, has to deal with the crazy people around him who he interviews and works with. In most podcasts he sits with Zib and analyzes distress calls given by young HF fans (i.e. a kid will call the phone and say he's getting attacked by a dragon will be taken seriously for fun). They treat each emergency as if it were real and discuss how a hero would handle the situation. Mak often deals with hilarious hatemail from his fans and is also not afraid to show his annoyance with an interviewer (if he thinks said person is nuts). A running gag throughout the show involves the DJ's grievance with his radio musician known only as Jason. Jason continuously writes bad music to which Megahertz has no problems critiquing his co-worker's "talent." Hero Factory FM Rumors There is a rumor about the Hero Factory FM DJ, Mak, using curse words on his show. This is completely untrue. While he does say a phrase "Sucks to be him right now!" and then comments on Gargantuan Smash's former career as a villain when stating Smash's past destruction was "pretty damning stuff," does not mean he using these words in a negative or demeaning way. The word "damning" is actually used in its correct context as a verb meaning to be "illegal" or "bad." If Mak had been using it as a curse word, he would have stated so directly at Gargantuan himself. Instead, the DJ used the word "damning" to comment on the horrible things the villain had done in the past. As for the phrase "Sucks to be him right now!", it was merely a promotional slogan for the following heroes Oscar Flint and Deuce Carter as they shouted in victory over a successful mission. These two "bad words" are only said once and never mentioned again. Basically, since these terms are not directed at anyone in a truly negative way (or towards anyone in particular) they cannot be deemed as "curse words." Characters Appeared on the Show *Mak Megahertz (the DJ of Hero Factory FM) *Zib *Alpha Team *William Furno *Natalie Breez *Zed Clickstart (Reporter of the Hero News Network) *Gargantuan Smash (former villain now helping Hero Factory) *Tibor Terrel (director of Hero Factory: The Muscial) *Thelonius Fox's team mates *The two psychotic members of the HF fan club *Tit Montro (reporter for Hero Factory FM on his hoverpod talking about traffic conditions) *Trent Mulligen (Hero Factory FM announcer) *Sid Asimo *Hero Recon Team member "Smith" *Sherman Leonard (manager of HF call center) *Sturgen Pinhead (HF mission manger) *Boss Freeman (works in the Assembly Tower making heroes) *Jason (the Hero Factory FM musician) *Dr. Calvin Metric (head of Hero Factory's Gadget and Design Team) The voice cast differs from that of the cast in Rise of the Rookies. Podcasts Podcast 1 In the first Podcast DJ Mak Megahertz talks about the recent mission Alpha Team went on where they cameface to face with Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants. Alpha Team members Preston Stormer, Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer come into the studio to talk about past missions but are forced to leave when they get an urgent stress call. Mak then goes on to interview Professor Nathaniel Zib, a Senior Mission Manager at Hero Factory. The discussion consists on Zib's job. It is revealed that the Professor has an overview of each mission for Alpha Team and offers strategical support if needed. Zib and Mak then take two live distress calls which are, 1: A five headed , Six armed, razor shooting monster in a backyard which is trying to kill the callers cat and needs help. 2: A giant chicken named Snowflake is eating everything. Each of these 'Emergency Calls' are given by small children who are real fans of Hero Factory. Mak and Zib treat these calls as if it were a real problem; this is the start of a segment used in many of the FM podcasts. Podcast 2 DJ Mak Megahertz interviews Rookie Team leader, William Furno who's on a current mission on the planet Fabulox 18. When Furno fails defeating an enemy, it is revealed that the entire scene took place in the Training Spheres as a simulation. This training area is located above Mak's studio. Later on there is another segment of the 'Emergency Calls.' Two of them are: 1, There's a mutant panda with large pieces of dynamite, his name is Pandamonium. 2: A giant evil black monster thing and it stands on a font lawn a shouts, "I am Von Nebula." This episode is the first to acknowledge Von Nebula as a villain in the series and the two discuss his dangers. It is arguable that because of this episode (with the mention of Von Nebula and the Training Spheres), the FMs are cannon within the Hero Factory TV Show. Podcast 3 The show starts off by interviewing Professor Nathaniel Zib and analyzing more 'Emergency Calls'. These include: A gigantic frog that keeps eating footballs. Mak then pokes fun at Zib by making him reveal whether heroes have time to play football even on mission. Later on, there is an interesting interview with the longest serving Hero Factory employee, Sid Asimo. Asimo works in the Assembly Tower in the engine room; he has been making armor for 92 years. Unfortunately, due to his horrible living conditions in the HF engine room, Asimo could not hear Mak's questions and the interview had to be postponed. Podcast 4 DJ Mak Megahertz starts off by interviewing Gargantuan Smash, a Villain turned Hero helper. Though the idea of talking with a villain seemed interesting, the interview goes in an entirely different direction than Mak had planned. This episode is also an introduction to the famous reporter Zed Clickstart who is doing a story on Gamma Team. The team is currently involved in battle with a horde of rampaging Nashers which Clickstart nearly gets killed by. A few 'Emergency Calls' are phoned in involving a "red, eleven foot tall, has six arms, six legs and has a head that looks like a dragon creature" which is terrorizing a school. Like in every show, Zib and Mak talk about the situation as if it were real. Podcast 5 DJ Mak Megahertz starts off talking with satisfied customers of Hero Factory. He then goes to the 'Emergency Calls' and analyzes how a Math teacher is giving too much Math homework, much the DJ's discontent. Deuce Carter and Oscar Flint, heroes from the past who are now Team Leaders, are interviewed on their greatest missions. The interview progresses without Flint and Carter's Team Leader Thelonius Fox. Apparently no one knows where he is though Mak expressed interest in speaking with him. It is suspected that Leader Fox is working with the secretive Hero Recon Team but this isn't certain. There are another few calls to analyze, one being about discovering a 'new language.' Podcast 6 A week later, Mak interviews the heads of the Hero Factory Fan Club, who were so obsessed with the organization that they climbed up to the top of the Assembly Tower. Voicing that this is a major security breach, the fans revealed that the people outside the studio are not part of their club but rather several heavily armed guards. They are even under a few restraining orders by heroes to such an extent that these particular fans aren't even allowed the talk about specific heroes. Mak quickly ended the interview and rolled the ads, which included an ad for the new Bulk "Essence of a Hero" cologne". Mak joked about the commercial and then joined Zib to discuss a call reporting the ravenous omnivore, Hobo-Chincu (Note: Hobo-Chincu is used in many other podcasts, particularly as a parody villain in Hero Factory: The Musical). Podcast 7 A week later Zed Clickstart, recently out of the hospital, starts the episode with his on-field covering of Sierra Team's battle with the Acid Snake of Videon. As Clickstart was attacked by the monster, the show went back to Mak. An advertisement for the artistic collaborations of opera singer Lydia Zehula and Gargantuan Smash prompted a bewildered response from Megahertz, who then ushered in an interview with Dr. Calvin Metric, a designer of Hero Weaponry. The doctor brought in his "de-atomizer", which Mak accidentally activated. The machine then began to de-atomize Mak piece by piece. Metric expressed his regrets at there not currently being an''"atomizer"'' in existence, and promised to make Mak an appointment in the Assembly Tower. Still de-atomizing, Mak closed the show. (Note: the de-atomizer is the prototype for the mechanism used in the last episode of the Hero Factory TV Show) Podcast 8 In the time between the seventh and eighth podcasts, Mak was pieced back together. In this podcast Mak read "fan letters", though they were mostly hate mail. His next segment was interviewed AvantGarbage filmmaker Tibor Terrel on his top-secret movie project. This was revealed to be Hero Factory: The Musical, which Mak began to viciously express his disgust for and listened to the terrible songs with disdain. Thankfully Mak survived the interview. Podcast 9 The ninth podcast featured an agent of Hero Factory Recon Team, known merely as "Smith". Smith spoke about Von Nebula's recent attack on the Deltari Quadrant and played the team's mission files on Von Nebula, XPlode,Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, and Thunder. After the interview Smith mysteriously disappears. Podcast 10 In the tenth podcast, Mak interviewed Natalie Breez as she talked about female Heroes, and the radio host lets it slip that she had beaten Stormer in a footrace recently. Stormer angrily sent an audio-mail of inaudible yelling, which Breez interpreted as "Basically, I'm dead." Mak reassured her that Stormer was "a teddy bear", and Breez played one of the Alpha Team's recent mission logs. The tape was cut short due to the rest still being analyzed, to Mak's disappointment. It was also revealed that "Smith" from the previous episode was not a known agent of Hero Recon Team, making both bots wonder who exactly he was. After that unusual interview, Mak then read fan letters again. Though this time the mail did not contain criticisms of him, except for the last, signed "P.S.", who wanted to rip Mak's arms off. Megahertz quickly realized that "P.S." stood for Preston Stormer, quickly he closed the show and fled the studio. Podcast 11 Mak was later caught and forcefully disassembled by Stormer, but was rebuilt in time for the eleventh episode. In the beginning, it is revealed that Zed Clickstart had miraculously survived his last encounter with Sierra Team, from Podcast 7, and even helped them on mission. Mak cuts the talk short to read fan letters, specifically the ones bashing Hero Factory: The Musical. Breez returns to the show to deny any relationships with Furno or Mark Surge as presented in the movie. Finally Mak rejoins Zib, but the calls the Professor played were fake which Zib revealed was his version of a joke. Scathingly, Mak told the viewers to send in the most entertaining calls to ''Hero Factory FM ''as payback. He then began to preview the next episode. Podcast 12 ]] In this new segment of the show known as 'Mak on the move,' Megahertz tours the Hero Factory skyscraper in Makuhero City, to show the hero fans in the galaxy what the building is like. His first stop is the Call Center and meets up with their manager Sherman Leonard. During a real emergency,Mak picks up one of the calls and proceeds to talk to the distressed citizen as if he were part of an interview. After being kicked out of the call center, Megahertz's next destination is the mission control room where Zib works as a mission manger.Interestingly enough, Mak speaks with a different mission manager known as Stergen Pinhead. While explaining the layout and duties of those who work in this section of the tower, the radio host manages to interject some quips relating to Pinhead's name. As Megahertz heads towards the Assembly Tower his transport shoot gets stuck and in order to continue the show he enlists the help of Hero Factory FM's announcer Trent Mulligen. During the interview with tower manager Boss Freeman, Trent proves to be horrible at asking questions much to Mak's annoyance. The episode ends after their time in the Assembly Tower and Megahertz reveals that the next episode will be the last. Segments of the Show *Analyzing fake emergency calls (made by human children lego fans) and taking it seriously as if it were a real problem. *Reading Fanmail *Interviewing Heroes in the Tower or different Celebrities. *Checking in on Zed Clickstart and his own interview with heroes on mission (and to see if he's alive). *The funny advertisement parodies in each episode. *In episode 12, they started a new segment called 'Mak on the Move' where Mak tours the tower, describing all that is going on for the listeners. Running Gags *The writer for the music on Hero Factory FM, known only as Jason, continues to put terrible songs on the radio much to Mak's annoyance. The DJ even goes as far to call it 'pathetic' while on air. *Zed Clickstart, a famous report of the Hero New Network, is always obnoxious during his interviews and almost gets himself killed in each appearance. *Fans of Mak's show constantly question the authenticity of the 'Emergency Calls' he and Zib analyze. *Hero Factory FM keeps getting awards and praise for their advertisements rather than for the show itself (again much to Mak's disdain). *Stormer apparently threatens Mak during or in between segments the show when the DJ says something even remotely insulting about the Alpha Leader. *All the "fanmail" that is read is usually hatemail towards Mak or hate towards the people who appear on the radio. *Mak, even when talking to a famous director, will always voice his obnoxious, yet truthful, opinion during a live interview (i.e. "Can I get a bucket in here?"-Mak) *The ads and interviews are always clever parodies of existing media (i.e. 'Dancing with the Heroes'). *Reporter Tit Montro occasionally chimes in with a traffic report from the Hero Factory FM hoverpod telling news about the traffic conditions in Makuhero City. During each of his stories, Montro either crashes into someone, yells at a jerk on the road, or something more devastating happens to him while on the air. Source * Download them Here! Category:2010 Category:Media Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Locations Category:Levels Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Hero Factory.com Category:Videos